Lady(spy)Of Mine
by Angel wings4
Summary: Serena is assigned to be an American spy sent to Japan to infiltrate a military base during WWII. What happens when she gets caught by a Lutenant Heero Yuy? Will she be faithful to her country and die? Or will she have Heero fall to her charms and survive


Author: Angel wings  
  
Couple: Serena/Heero. Maybe I'll include another couple if I get enough reviews.  
  
Warnings: None yet, although watch out for them.  
  
Notes: Okay, the overall summery of this new story of mine is that its WWII, Serena is an American spy sent over to Japan to infiltrate a military base. Lutenant Heero Yuy, the infamously strict and oppresive leader of the Honshu district who is rumored to torture enemy POWs for information. Will Serena stay faithful to her country and die? Or will she have Lutenant Yuy eating out of her hand and survive?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cold air circulating around the military courtroom chilled Serena's pale and exposed skin. Her thigh length blonde hair tucked neatly into a bun, stray wisps framing her fragile and fair face. Serena's camouflage uniform did nothing to hide the small but definite curves of her petite, lithe body. Blue eyes hid her fear of the three heavily medal decorated judges who sat behind the stand, peering down at her with disapproval.  
  
The first magistrate to her far left, a man clearly in his fifties with butch cut white hair and eyes that would wrinkle in the corners spoke to her first.Serena dumbly noticed how the medals on his hunter green uniform gleamed in the light when he moved forward slightly. She had before this, never remembered a day where she coveted possessing medals of her own as much as now. The kindly looking judge cleared his throat and for a moment, he was seemingly lost at what to say.  
  
"....... Has uh, I mean..... Her training and fighting skills are certainly up to military standards, am I correct?"  
  
A woman to Serena's right walked forward, her long dark green hair flowing behind her, the green contrasting with the white of her lab coat.Her prescence elected the attention of a man next to Serena with hair the color of midnight and eyes of darkest blue.*  
  
" You honor, my name is Setsuna Midiokawa. I was born in Japan and trained there. I moved here and became a citizen shortly before World War II was ever begun. As I have proved to myself and others, I am curently one of the best military tactics instructor of the United States of America. Along with Mr. Darien Waters to my right, who has taught Ms. Serena Kenedy all he knew of military defensive and offensive warefare strategies. He has also perfected and intensified her daily excercise routines." Setsuna smirked.  
  
" I say I am more than ready for this assignment. This is my country I am willing to die for, as well as yours." Serena spoke directly to them, daring to look them in the eyes. Setsuna and Darien looked at each other behind Serena's back with horror.  
  
A secound Judge raised his eyebrow and looked sternly at her. " No one here in this courtroom gave you permission to talk, so I suggest you shut your mouth before I send the three of you out of our prescence." He looked back at Setsuna now. " And you, your kind is one of those we cant trust. How do we know that you wont give us false information and have our hardworking men captured by those people, to have them tortured and brainwashed?!"  
  
Setsuna began to retort until Darien Waters cut her off. " I know I'm stepping over my boundaries here, but I suggest you show a little respect when you speak to Ms. Midiokawa again. As for those people, the hard working Japanese make up about 15% of the American population and they contribute more than they ought to for the kind of treatment they recieve from you. So I suggest you put your blinding racism and ignorance to the side and think of what you are teaching to the younger generations who will lead the country when you are long gone." He finished, looking at Serena and back to the judges.  
  
" You are a fool, do you know what you just....."The secound judge started.  
  
" No, Mr. Waters is right." The third spoke and motioned to Serena. " My dear child, How old are you?"  
  
Serena looked at Setsuna, who nodded to her. " I am turning 19 next month, your honor."  
  
" Do you know what you are up against? This is a war. No place for a pretty little thing like you. You should be staying at home and waiting for the war to end."  
  
Serena snorted. " Your honor, that is exactly why I want to go." She looked at each of the three judges. " I dont want to be the one to just wait until the war is over. I want to make sure that we win no matter what. To be apart of the action, your honor."  
  
The first magistrate nodded his head and smiled to Serena. " Ms. Kenedy, your first assignment is to travel to Japan to Hunshu district. There you will infiltrate the base and its future attack plans. while you're there, set off the security alarms. Once you have done that, we will come in and take over. But you must not get caught, you will immediately regret it, if you do."  
  
" Your honor! You are sending her to Hunshu district on her first assignment? Lutenant Yuy is stationed there!" Setsuna shot out.  
  
" I know that perfectly well, Ms. Midiokawa. She is to prove herself worthy of the title of ' First American Woman Spy '. Is she not?"  
  
" Yes, but not.........."  
  
" Mission accepted." Serena interupted. Setsuna turned sharply to her look at her, only to find she was being serious. She relented, praying to herself that Serena knew what she was doing.  
  
The secound judge looked at her suspiciously." Here is the file with all the necessary information. Report to headquarters when you are ready to start the mission. You are dismissed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
" A little piece of advice, Rena. When you are interogated by military personnel you dont answer back. Especially if those military personnel can dismiss your five years of training and say your incompatible for the mission just because of the way you look."  
  
Serena smiled cheekily from the backseat of the car. Darien Waters, Serena's surrogate brother ever since she had started her training at fourteen years, drove quietly, looking back at her occasionally. Setsuna, her gaurdian,who had seen her potential at an early age, sat in the passenger side of their new 1942 model T ford car, heading home to head quarters.  
  
" Look who's talking Mr. Japanese civil rights advocate. I never would have thought you to have the balls to do that, 'especially to Military Personnel.' " Serena mocked.  
  
" Serena, Watch your mouth! A young lady does not need to be so vulgar."  
  
The said young lady raised an eyebrow. " This YOUNG LADY will be breaking into a high security Japanese base and helping to take it over from the enemy. You think say ' balls' will be such a big deal?"  
  
" Still, I dont like it. I've taught you about Heero Yuy, You know how dangerous he is." Setsuna frowned to herself.  
  
Darien smiled into the rearview mirror. "Serena, pop quiz! Tell me everything you know about Heero Yuy."  
  
Serena smiled back and proceeded to list the facts. " Heero Yuy: Born November 27,1922. He is the secound son of General Heero Yuy, senior. Two brothers by the name of Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang. Started his training when he was tweleve, served under his father in the War of the Orient* against China in 1936. Yuy was Promoted to Lutenant when his father died a few years ago in 1939.He is currently the leader of Division 7 in Hunshu. It is rumored that he viciously tortures his POWs before getting the information he wanted. He has up to date, never killed any of his POWs according to a reliable information source."  
  
" That of course does not include any of the men that works under him." Setsuna reminded her gently.  
  
" Yeah,I know. I'm ready for this, I know I am." Serena whispered, never really knowing what kind of hellhole she was about to fall into or how cruel a person that Heero Yuy really was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Okie dokie, Well, this is the first installment of Lady (spy) Of Mine. Dont worry, Heero will come in soon.  
  
1*Was that cheesy or what?  
  
2* Okay people, this is not a true fact. There never was any war of the orient as to my knowledge. I just thought it would be fun to stick that in there.  
  
Until next time, Ja! 


End file.
